The Weasleys' kitchen table guide to British slang and swearing
by moonfairy13
Summary: After receiving a PM from fanfiction writer fairylightinthenight, Hermione sits the Weasleys down at their kitchen table to help put together a guide to British slang and swearing. Fred sees this as an opportunity to try and get a date with his favourite witch. Now has a second chapter inspired by a need for a guide to German/English noun differences!
1. The Weasley's kitchen table guide

"OK," said Hermione to the assembled Weasleys. "Fairylightinthenight needs our help."

"What with?" asked George.

"British insults and swear words," Hermione replied, as if such a thing was an everyday conversation around The Burrow's old wooden kitchen table.

Fred looked confused. "She seems quite good at it to me," he said with a shrug. "She called me a playboy in 'What If' a few chapters back…"

"Yes," Hermione told him patiently, "but she wants a deeper understanding. It's really the least we can do, given how concerned she was about you when you were being such a tart in her story..."

"Tart!" shouted Ginny!

"Good point," said Hermione. "Let's start there."

Ginny stood. "Tart. Traditionally an insulting word used to describe a loose woman, or one who flouted herself. Nowadays it may still be rude, depending on the context and on who's using it, but it can also be used affectionately between close women friends."

"Like you and I," Hermione smiled.

"Exactly. And sometimes in relation to men…" Ginny grinned, reaching for a biscuit.

"Like Fred," said George. "Who was very much a tart at school."

Hermione lowered her eyes, not sure how Fred would take that and unsure about engaging in that conversation further, but Ginny continued regardless.

"The key is that, no matter whether it's a man or a woman, you have to know someone really well and know they'd be OK with you using it. So you have to think about your characters' relationship. And tell fairylight that if it was used by you or I in relation to someone like, ooooh, I don't know, maybe Lavender Brown, whose choices might be called into question by those with old-fashioned values about women's behaviour, well then it wouldn't be so affectionate and it could be seen as more of an insult." Ginny sat down, pleased that she had added to her friend's lexicon.

"Even if true?" Fred raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes," said Hermione, with a sigh. "But that statement raises an important question about social norms and language and the crossover between using words as insults and how they also represent deeper social values which might include sexist, racist and other overtones. We really need Lauren for this," she added. "Can someone give Charlie a shout and invite them over?"

"Why?" George asked.

"Because she's a muggle cultural anthropologist," Hermione explained. "She's from moonfairy13's 'Romanian Summer' and 'Fremione and the Weasleys' stories and she'd be great at helping to explain this better. She could tell us why some words are OK in some contexts and not others."

"Merlin, I love it when you talk dirty," Fred sighed, edging closer to the small, bushy haired witch who sat beside him. One day, he hoped Hermione might finally notice him. And not merely as half of the wizarding world's best-loved entrepreneurial pranking duo, but as the red-blooded wizard who wanted her so very fucking much.

"That's a point," he added as Ginny sent her patronus running off to their second eldest brother, asking him to come over as soon as possible. "You might as well put the F word and the C word on the strong list now. Georgie and I say 'fuck' all the time to each other, but it's still strong. We wouldn't say it in front of mum and dad unless the circumstances were really extreme."

"You could put 'feck' on her list though," said George.

"Oooh, yes," Hermione wrote that down. "'Feck' was originally an Irish word but it's now used as a milder version of 'fuck' and you can get away with that in more situations."

Fred nodded. "And didn't that TVD thing Lauren got you for Christmas put a different spin on the C word?"

"The Vagina Monologues?" asked Hermione, impressed that he had remembered.

Fred puffed up a bit. There might be hope for him yet. As the fireplace flared into light and Charlie and Lauren flooed in, with their little son Elliot in Charlie's arms, Fred took the opportunity to gaze at Hermione.

"Miney! Fred!" the little wizard called to his favourite aunt and uncle.

"Hello Elliot," they chorused, just as Molly entered the room and scooped her grandson up in her arms.

"Right, young man, you're coming with me to do some baking," she said. "This isn't a conversation for little ears."

"OK, so yes," Hermione continued, after explaining their current mission to the new arrivals. "So the playwright who wrote The Vagina Monologues was keen to help women reclaim some of the words that have come to be seen as harsh insults or swear words simply because they describe women's sexual anatomy."

"The others aren't so bad though?" Ron remarked. "I mean, we call each other pussies in the quidditch changing room all the time…"

"Maybe you do, Ron," Lauren said, "but that doesn't make it OK. I mean, 'twat' is considered to be strong, and 'pussy' is often used by men and sometimes by women but considered offensive in some circles, especially by liberal, well-educated people, so you need to be very careful. Even so-called mild insults such as 'like a girl' or 'big girls' blouse' are, when you analyse them, making a deeper and insulting statement about women and their abilities that go beyond the intention to insult the person that you're talking to or about."

"Absolutely," Hermione agreed. "That's why I'm wary about words like slut and slag. Slag is really offensive, slut a bit less so and tart, which Ginny already explained, is probably the mildest of those but I wouldn't use any of them with the possible exception of tart in very limited circumstances and with very close friends who knew I didn't mean it in a literal sense and I was just taking the piss."

"Which we need to tell fairylightinthenight means to make fun of someone, often in a friendly way." Ginny offered.

"But tell her you can also say taking the mick…"

"Or mickey…"

"Or Michael…"

"Wow," said George. "I never realised there were so many variations.

"Doesn't seem fair," Ron replied. Rather sulkily, Hermione thought. As they all turned to look at him, Fred slid even closer to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"I'd let you insult me all night long if you'd let me take you to dinner when we're done writing this…"

Hermione smiled over her shoulder but carried on the conversation. If she thought he was serious, she would take him up on it in a nanosecond. But gorgeous, successful wizards like Fred Weasley didn't tend to go for studious witches like her, she knew.

Ron was now in full moan. "You say we can't use words for bits, but it's still seen as OK to say 'tool', 'dick' and 'bellend', mostly when talking about men. And those are all names for a man's bits..."

"Indeed. Academically, it's worth letting her know that most of those are medium strength, which is partly another reflection of society's sexism, but, for what it's worth," Lauren interjected, "I think it's worth veering away from all terms that relate to genitalia."

"The problem is," Fred said with a grin, "that that cuts out about half of our traditional British swear words."

"Actually, I think there are still quite a lot left, even if we just stick to mild and medium ones that fairylightinthenight could use in her stories." Hermione put her hand on his arm, and he immediately entwined his fingers with hers and held them there. She blushed, but she didn't pull away.

"Arse," she said to Fred, with a teasing smile.

"Oh, I love the alphabet game," he replied. "My turn?" Hermione nodded, and his grin widened. "Bloody. Berk. Blooming. Bugger. Balls. Bastard. And a personal favourite, blimey O'Reilley."

"I'd say balls and bastard are a bit stronger than mild," said Ginny, pouring herself a second cup of tea. Obviously you have bollocks in the 'B' department as well, and it's one of MY personal favourites to use, but not when in polite company. I like to use it to tell Fred and George when I think they are talking rubbish, which is also another good one that we should tell fairylightinthenight about, though she probably already knows that."

"My turn, I've got some," Hermione squeaked in excitement. "Crap! And cor blimey. Obviously cock, which we can't use if we follow Lauren's 'no genital-based insults' guidance, but cock up is a good way of saying you've done something stupid or wrong, and generally OK if you know someone and they're fairly laid back."

"And can we still say Merlin's saggy ball sack?" George asked. "I love that one!"

"Let's try cock in a sentence," Charlie interrupted, not wanting to go down George's tangent, "Like, say, Fred has cocked up royally because he thinks he's playing footsie with Hermione but really it's me…"

"Damn," said Fred, moving his toes away from his brother's ankle with a disgusted look on his face. "And obviously I'd like to say dick and dickhead to Charlie for saying that out loud but we're already ruled out giving her too many knob-related words, even though I call George a knobhead quite often. That's mild to me and Georgie doesn't give a shit about what I call him because he knows I'm just mucking about but, again, it's all about context. Are you impressed that I've learned that saying from you, Lauren?"

"Numpty!" Hermione grinned at him and Lauren laughed and nodded.

"Oooooh, good one Hermione," Fred smiled down at her. "That's mild and unusual and a good way to call someone stupid, but we're only at E so if you can't think of an 'E' word then I win something off you…"

Hermione racked her brains, but couldn't think of a single appropriate word beginning with 'E'. "Erm…"

"No, that's not an insult, that's you not being able to think of one," said Fred, cheerfully. "So that means I get you for the whole E … E … evening when we're done here to take you on a date of my choosing."

"OK," Hermione agreed. Might as well go along with it and find out if there was any chance he was serious. Fred's heart skipped a beat. Had she really agreed? Just like that?

"I think we might need to skip around a bit," said George, "Because we need to introduce fairylightinthenight to important words like muppet! I love the word muppet," he said to no-one in particular.

"As a way of describing a silly person, like the puppets in the TV show. Yeah, that's definitely affectionate. Hermione calls Fred a muppet a lot, has anyone noticed?" Charlie grinned at Ginny. They could see something was going on and were keen to encourage it.

"She particularly asked about git and prat," Hermione was reading her PM from fairylightinthenight again. "Like, which is worse, or are they the same?"

"Hmmm, good question," said Fred. "I suppose prat means someone a bit stupid, or who's arsing around, while git means someone who's not very nice. So I'd rather be called a prat, unless I was doing something really unkind, in which case saying I was being a git might be fair."

"The thing that this is making me realise," Ginny was feeling wise today, "is that it's all very well to know what these mean when we sit around and think about them, but we do tend to throw them around a bit without giving them much thought."

"Well that's probably the bit that I can help to explain," said Lauren. "Because we all learn to use language from those around us and a lot of the time we don't think about what it means, and sometimes words can hold quite a lot of power, either positive or negative, so that's why people like me find it interesting to think about language and what it means."

Charlie was gazing at her. He was so happy that he had met this woman. He didn't understand everything that came out of her mouth, but he adored her regardless.

"And," Lauren continued, "there's variation in and between cultures and regions and groups. So, as Fred said a minute ago, some terms are considered highly offensive in one context but more acceptable in another. He and George can call each other things that would be really offensive if either of them said them to a parent or an older person. And it's often more OK to use what we're calling medium-strength words with someone you know well than with a stranger, but I think that's probably the same in any cultural or linguistic framework."

"Gormless," said George, poking Fred in the side and nodding towards Charlie, who was still gazing adoringly at Lauren.

"Meaning someone who's a bit dim, especially relative to the very clever woman who somehow lets them tag along in her life. Probably only keeps him for his muscles…"

"Hey!" said Charlie. "There's a big gap between being dim and not understanding everything your lovely woman says!" Lauren turned and pulled his head down to hers, giving him a deep kiss, which he eagerly returned.

"Oh, get a room!" said Ginny, turning to Hermione. "ooooh, put that on … it's what you say when people are snogging in public and you want to point out that not everyone necessarily wants to see Charlie's tongue in action…"

"What about minging? Have we put minging on the list yet?" Ron was back in the game.

"What a very muggle word," said Ginny. "Minging, meaning kind of foul or smelly or ugly. Not really nice to use about a person, but you could use it about a thing. Like, George, your quidditch socks are really minging."

"Hey, they're not nearly as bad as Ron's!" George complained.

"Talking of Ron," Fred said. "Does she know naff? Which is very mild and means something or someone tacky or a bit classless."

"Oh that's another good one, but we then need to tell her about 'naff off', which means the same as 'fuck off' or 'piss off', but is a milder way of saying it that you could say in front of mum and dad." George looked pleased with himself.

"Yeah, naff off Ron," Fred grinned. When Ron leaned over to poke him, Fred held his hands up. "Hey, this is a serious academic conversation, Ron; you can't go off on one at me for that!"

"Bog off is another … also mild," said Lauren to Hermione.

"Oh yes," Hermione frantically scribbled with her quill. "And 'jog on', which means the same thing and always makes me laugh. And while we're on that, we should tell her that you can say bugger up or balls up as well as cock up to refer to a mistake and, while they're probably more medium than mild, they're more acceptable in that context than as the original words, if that makes sense?"

Lauren nodded. She hoped that fairylightinthenight would be pleased with her list. "Any more?" she asked the Weasleys.

"We've not said tosser and wanker, have we?" That was Ron.

"Bit stronger though, mate?" asked Charlie.

Ron shrugged. "Definitely medium on the Hermione scale, and wanker's a bit stronger than tosser. Both mean, well, wanking," he tailed off.

Hermione sat up straighter. "It's called masturbation, Ron."

Fred groaned. Gods, he loved it when Hermione spoke in her prefect voice. He began to plan their date, wondering if he should chat up George to put a quick laundry charm over his sheets. Was it too much to hope that she might consider coming back to his flat afterwards and spending the night in his arms?

"Both generally used by and about men rather than women," said Lauren. "Not for polite conversation."

"If you want something mild to call a man, you could go for plonker or pillock. They're both quite mild and also mean that someone is an idiot." Charlie smiled, happy to have added to the list.

Ginny jumped in. "Oh yes, or wally" Calling someone a wally is even milder. It's used more by people of mum and dad's generation, I suppose, but it's still funny."

"Fred's a wally," said Ron.

"He's a nice kind of wally though," Hermione replied, without looking up from her notes. Fred caught George's eye and they both raised their eyebrows.

"I'll sort them," said George, knowing exactly what Fred was wanting him to do.

"Anything else then?" Hermione said. "Last chance."

"Please, let's just clarify the nuts and nutter issue once and for all," said Lauren. "Fairylight understands it, I know, but it drives me nuts, when I read fan fiction, that people use the word 'nutter' incorrectly."

"Ooooh yes, please explain that," said Ginny.

"OK, so some people treat the word 'nutter' as an adjective but it's actually a noun in British English. So we say that a person can be a nutter. As in 'I am a nutter', 'you are a nutter', 'Fred is a nutter' and 'the Weasleys are nutters'. But 'Fred and George are nutters' means the same thing as 'Fred and George are boys', so it makes no sense to say that 'Fred is nutters'."

Hermione was writing frantically. Fred vowed to hold that hand very tenderly this evening. He might even give it a massage to help it recover from all the writing. Maybe offer her his pillow for it to rest on overnight…

Lauren was in full sail now. "So you can say that 'Fred is nuts', because nuts is an adjective but because nutter is a noun you need to say that 'Fred is A nutter'."

"Got it," said Hermione. "Thank you all so much. I'll PM this off to her right away and let's hope it helps."

"Alright then," said Fred. "And I'm not a nutter, by the way. I'm a very lucky wizard, because I am now taking my favourite witch out for our first date. Are you ready, my sweet?"

"Alright then, you lovable muppet. Seeing as I cocked up, I'll let you determine the course of my evening … if you're serious?" she still wasn't entirely sure.

"Good." He offered Hermione his arm before leaning down to take her chin in his other hand and tip her face so that he could stare into her eyes. "Because I'm deadly serious and it's my hope that, the next time we all sit around this table together, you'll be my lovely girlfriend."

"Oh you're such a prat, Fred," said Ron.

"Naff off Ron, you plonker!" And with a wink, Fred apparated himself and Hermione away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

This is really different from most of what I've done and I may never do anything like it again lol but, having written it for a friend, it seemed silly to leave it on my computer and not share it. I'm awed at how well some people can write in a language that isn't their mother tongue and if this can help anyone else to understand the nuances of our unruly language as well, then fab. And do check out fairylightinthenight's fics, especially if you're a Hermione/Fred fan :-)


	2. Charlie and the Dragon Nouns

It turns out that swear and slang words aren't the only thing that our non-English writing friends need a bit of extra help with. After answering this question for Flower privately, I'm again sharing this fic in case it helps anyone else. This one is especially for German friends :-)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Hello, is anyone home?" Hermione called out as she walked through the kitchen door of The Burrow.

The first response to her question was a small explosion from two floors above, and then Molly Weasley came out of the pantry, groaning.

"Those boys!" she declared. "I thought they had moved out, to the flat above the shop! But no, here they are back again whenever they feel like it, making noise in their bedroom day and night!" Hermione laughed, knowing that Molly loved that her grown-up children came home so often. Then Molly's voice softened. "Hello dear," she said, giving Hermione a hug and kiss. "How can I help you?"

Before Hermione could answer, two loud and almost simultaneous cracks made the older witch cover her ears. As soon as Fred and George appeared, their mother immediately began to scold them for apparating inside the house – again – and only ceased when she saw Fred quickly covering the ground between himself and Hermione and leaning down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"When did that happen?" she asked George, in a quieter voice than usual.

"Last night," he replied. "After we helped with fairylight's slang and swearing question, he took her to Hogsmeade on a date. Seems it went well," George winked at his mother.

"Mmmmm, I'd say," said Molly, smiling indulgently as she watched Hermione and Fred entwining themselves together, gazing into each other's eyes. But her enjoyment of the idea that Hermione might one day become a Weasley was put on pause when the door opened again, this time to reveal a shorter, stockier redhead.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed, before turning around to remove some biscuits from the oven and tip them onto a cooling rack. "Here you are," she told the four of them. "They're chocolate chip, so leave some for Harry; they're his favourite."

Turning away from the table, Molly shook her head. She waved her wand to waft the aroma of the freshly-based treats up the stairs in the hope that it would encourage Ron and Harry to get out of bed. The chances that any of those biscuits would still be available in five minutes were slim. Luckily, she had hidden the first batch so that the others would be able to have some when they appeared.

"So to what do we owe this early pleasure then, Hermione?" George asked. Then a sly grin crossed his face. "Or could you not wait to get your hands back on my other half?"

Hermione smiled enigmatically, refusing to allow George to wind her up on a day like this. She had spent a lovely evening with Fred, who had finally managed to convince her that the attraction he had long and loudly proclaimed for her was genuine. Once she had decided to throw caution to the wind and believe him, things had progressed quickly. Their romantic picnic had turned into a romantic kissing session on a blanket, under the stars and a warming charm, and then they had gone back to his flat. Delighted to find a note from George to say that he was sleeping at The Burrow and expected this favour to be returned in the shape of a couple of nice dinners (for Fred was by far the better cook), they had snuggled themselves up on the sofa before retiring to Fred's bed.

It was clear from the look on George's face that, when Fred had soundlessly apparated into their shared childhood bedroom early that morning, making it appear that they had both slept at home so that Molly wouldn't have any cause to judge Hermione, he hadn't told his twin any details of the night they had spent together. George was clearly assuming that they had got up to all sorts. In truth, Hermione and Fred had been so overwhelmed by the strength of what they now realised they both felt for each other that they had simply laid on Fred's bed together, holding hands and talking late into the night. Eventually, they had curled up and slept for a few hours; their fingers entwined and their heartbeats synchronised.

"Well," she said. "Fairylight's sorted, and now my friend Flower has a question. And I thought I knew the answer, but I'm not sure…" She held up a piece of paper onto which she had printed the personal message from her friend.

"Well sit down and tell us then, love," Fred said, deciding that they needed to be in armchairs this time so that he could hold Hermione in his lap. George and Charlie followed them into The Burrow's cosy sitting room and, moments later, Ron and Harry appeared, stopping by the biscuit plate on their way to listen.

"You know that Flower is German?" she asked, and a couple of them nodded. "And did you know that, in German, all nouns are given capital letters?" She didn't stop to see if anyone was following along, knowing that they had all been home educated until they went to Hogwarts and that Molly and Arthur had almost certainly not included modern muggle languages on the curriculum.

"Bloody hell," said George. "You'd have to concentrate hard when you were typing, wouldn't you?" Hermione had been teaching him to use her laptop, explaining that they might be able to make certain parts of running their business easier by incorporating a bit of muggle technology here and there. As quick as his brain was, however, George could only peck at the keyboard, one finger at a time. And using the shift button to make capital letters seemed particularly onerous to him, for reasons that Hermione had yet to get to the bottom of.

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose you'd just get used to it when you were young, if you were German, You wouldn't know any different."

"Aren't nouns the naming words?" Harry asked. At least he had been to muggle primary school; the Dursleys had not been able to keep him from that experience.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "They fall into a few different categories, but there's only two that we need to think about when we look at the difference between writing in German and writing in English."

"Oh yes?" asked Fred, nuzzling small kisses into her neck and causing Ron to make vomiting faces behind their backs at Harry, who laughed. That caused Fred to flick his wand, without even breaking the kiss. A single jelly worm emerged from Ron's mouth, reminiscent of the time that his own backfired spell had caused him to vomit slugs at school. "Next time it won't be fruit-flavoured," Fred warned his brother. "Please continue, love," he said to Hermione.

"Of course Flower already knows that the important difference between German and English is that we only capitalise proper nouns, like people's names, or the names of counties or countries. Not that it's always easy to tell which is which," she rolled her eyes. "I'm always apologising for the trickiness of the English language, and how it's not always logical."

"How so?" George, she had come to realise, had such a thirst for knowledge that he was often the most interested in learning obscure muggle things that he might never have cause to use himself. She imagined that he had got that from Arthur, and was happier than ever to indulge him in it, given the latest developments in her romantic life and knowing how important it was to Fred that she and George were close.

Hermione wriggled a bit, getting more comfortable in Fred's lap. "We capitalise the days of the week and the months of the year because they are proper nouns, but not the seasons, because they are common nouns," she explained. "But many people often get that wrong, including me," she confessed.

"And Flower is stuck on which nouns are proper?" Harry asked.

"Ninety-nine per cent of the time, no. Her English is incredible. Occasionally she checks with me," Hermione said. "Mostly about words which are unique to our world. Like 'patronus', 'animagus', 'firewhisky', that sort of thing. But there are other places to check, of course, and that's what has caused my current question…" She trailed off.

"Go on then," George asked, eager to get to the bottom of the problem. He was getting into this now and he liked having a good problem to solve.

"Last week," Hermione continued, "Flower asked me about capitalising dragon names. And I told her what I thought was right. Here we go," she read down the sheet of paper that she was holding in her hand. "I said, 'Animals don't need capital letters in English, except for when part of the name is a country and thus a proper noun. So, for example, you would write Chinese fireball, Romanian dragon, Welsh green and yellow doxy.' The places that are proper nouns get capitals but the other words don't." She showed them the paper so they could read where she had added capitals.

"And do you think that's incorrect?" Harry asked. He had no clue which was right, and neither did he really care. But he knew Hermione did, and he cared about her, so he figured he could do this for a bit longer before he and Ron went out flying.

"That's the weird thing," Hermione said. "Just before I sent her that, I went to double check with some muggle grammar resources. I thought, maybe there's a special case for animal breeds. Not that I could look up dragons, of course," she laughed, "but I could check dog breeds and so on. I wanted to make sure I wasn't telling her something incorrect."

"And?" Fred asked.

"According to the grammar resources that I use, that was right," she shrugged. "But then I got another PM from Flower and she asked me, 'why do they write the names of dragons with capital letters (on Pottermore for example) if that is incorrect?' And that's where I'm stuck…"

Hermione looked around at the others. "I mean, we know Pottermore doesn't get everything right. Clearly someone forgot to tell them that, in reality, Fred is here and well and happy," she said, squeezing her arm around Fred's shoulder and causing the tall redheaded man to hold her closer.

"Dunno why they tried to make out I was lost to the war," he muttered, "when clearly I'm fine! Bloody writers, going for sensationalism over reality!"

"Hmmm, well that will just have to remain a mystery," Hermione said, "though I happen to know that Moonfairy is thinking of writing something about how you were saved one day, when her long series is finished," she told Fred. "Today, though, I'm focused on the dragon nouns question." Hermione gave a half-smile, knowing full well that most of those in the room weren't really interested in this and probably wanted to leave for the broom shed and mess about on the quidditch pitch. Charlie hadn't even spoken for the whole conversation, although that was about to change.

"Isn't that one obvious, Hermione?" he asked, causing her to shift around in Fred's arms so she could look at him properly.

"I suppose not, Charlie," she smiled, "else I would have figured it out by now."

Charlie leaned towards her, as if he was about to speak in a quieter voice, but actually did the opposite, making Hermione jump.

"It's because they're bloody DRAGONS, Hermione! Of course they should have capitals! Never mind the grammar rules! Every bit of their name should have capitals. Crikey, every letter should be a capital if they want!"

"Maybe we should give them a bigger font too?" added George helpfully, proud to show Hermione that he had been paying attention to her lessons.

"Yes!" agreed Charlie. "I don't know what that is, but yes. They should have full respect and lots of capitals and fonts and trumpets. They. Are. Bloody. Dragons." He sat back in his chair, having made his case.

"Right," said Hermione. "Thank you for that, I think that clears it up nicely. I will go back and PM Flower and let her know what you said."

"You can also tell Flower," said Charlie, "that if Lauren wasn't already in my life, I'd be learning to do this PM thing and asking her out on a date myself." His voice became quieter. "Not often you find a woman who truly respects dragonkind."

"Probably just as well," said Fred, nodding his head to a picture of Bill and Fleur's wedding and winking at Hermione. "Can't have two foreign Flowers in the family; it'd only get confusing. Now, why don't you go and tell your friend what Charlie said, and then we'll discuss how we're going to spend our weekend together…"


End file.
